


What if She Was Mafia Royalty?

by IceFire7



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Love, Marriage, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFire7/pseuds/IceFire7
Summary: AU… Poppy’s mom is in the picture along with cousins and new characters. Poppy gets insight to her bloodline and has to tie up loose ends before she is to embark in her new found world. How will the Tiger handle it? How will she handle it? Will there be a chance for them to be together? Sooner rather than later would be preferable!
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	What if She Was Mafia Royalty?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hope all is well as we are all adjusting to the new norm these day... I wrote something. Thought it would be a good plot to go down a rabbit hole of! Writing as I go, not really editing too much. A lot of dialogue I anticipate. I am trying to keep this PG rater, so no R-rated things as of right now. If that changes, you should be able to see it listed somewhere. Maybe in notes or tags, either way, it is still too early in my story outline to include it. I hope you enjoy as I too, am along for the ride!
> 
> As always, credit and all original characters goes to the original authors and artists!

**Claire Yamaguchi’s POV**

_ *Somewhere in the outskirts between Narin and Moonbright, a compound similar to a small city with hundreds of acres of nature surrounding it.* _

Sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee, Claire looked at the vast area of nature… 

_ It has been so long since I have been able to see my baby… it is time for her to come home... _ Claire thought 

*Phone rings* 

Mirabelle picks it up, “Hi Aunt Claire, do you have something for me to do?”

“Hi, is my baby still safe?” Claire asked. 

“Yes Ma’am, she is currently in Narin and has a job as an editor for a small publishing company called  _ Giant Goldfish Publishing _ and has rented a place on the outskirts of Narin city” Mirabelle responded steadily

“I think it is time to bring her back. My baby has grown up as a normal civilian as Issac requested, and I have complied. I need you to go with Danae and bring her to me to have a reunion. Do not tell her about meeting me, just tell her that you two need a girls weekend and have her take enough clothes for that timeframe...”

“Yes Ma’am, are there any other orders?” Mirabelle asked. 

“That would be all for now, make sure that you two do not act differently than before. Although you are my nieces, I would like to let her know about me myself. Thank you for being there to my baby all these years.” Claire responded. 

“Absolutely, we love Poppy and are grateful that you allowed us great parents to take care of us as we grew up. We will always be there for you and Poppy…” Mirabelle said with a grateful voice. 

“You two needed a loving family, I knew I had to leave Issac and Poppy sooner or later and I wanted to make sure she had people who would be able to look out for her discreetly. It worked out for all of us, to which is better than most things that we could count on… Thank you for protecting her in the background.” Claire said

“Protecting her is always our main goal, it is what you trained us for.” Mirabelle said with a smile. 

_ If it were not for your training, we would’ve been killed in the streets or harmed in other ways (mentally or physically, we are strong because of your teachings).  _ Mirabelle thought silently

“Thank you, I will let you go about your day. Please have her here Saturday morning, no alcohol for the day before… I need her sharp and 100% understanding” Claire said sternly at the end. 

“Yes Ma’am, I will have her meet you Saturday morning.”

“See you all Saturday” Claire then ended the call. 

_ Soon I get to see my baby, but first, I need to make arrangements.  _ Claire thought…  _ Time to let Sebastian know.  _

Sebastian was my second-in-command, he has been there since I rose into rank. It has not been an easy ride… 

A/N: Sebastian is pictured like Sebastian from the manga  _ Skip Beat! _ Real name is Ruto, but we all call him Sebastian. He is tan, tall and jack of all trades. A force to be reckoned with as he is silent, but deadly if need be. 

**Later this afternoon in the study...**

“You called Ma’am?” Sebastian asked. 

“Yes Sebastian, I have decided that it is time my baby comes back and learn of her maternal side of the family. I need your help in prepping what needs to be done and make sure that she has a room on the opposite wing of the mansion. Also, please arrange for a house for her, fully furnished with all the sweets that she likes. You can ask Mirabelle or Danae later as to what they are.” Claire stated. 

“That is great to hear that Miss Poppy is finally coming home and meeting her maternal side of the family.” Sebastian commented. 

“Yes, well… it has been a long time coming and it is necessary that she knows why I disappeared all those years ago… ” Claire’s eyes glistened with a light layer of unshed tears

“Yes Ma’am, I will have everything arranged. Should I also have a few cars and bikes parked at her house for her use?” Sebastian questioned. 

“Yes, that would be ideal. Please have them all bullet proof and each equipped with a GPS tracker and a first aid and survival kit. From what I hear, she is still so trip prone and we never know when she might need help and cannot find her.” Claire said warmly.

“Definitely on it, is there anything else?” Sebastian asked. 

“Not right now, but I will let you know if there is. Please make sure our dealings in Narin and Moonbright is secured, there has been unrest in Narin. Please have extra men in the shadows to protect my baby. I will be meeting with her here Saturday. ”

“No problem, I take my leave” Sebastian bowed and left after Claire nodded. 

_ Ooh I hope she is able to take it. We have too many years to catch up on…  _ Claire thought as she walked towards her room for a nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of dialogue, as mentioned in the beginning. I hope it is not too confusing, but I have only gotten this far. May write more later but this is definitely just the beginning. 
> 
> I love all the stories out there already, and would love to read more. I thought I should share something as well since we are all trying to wait for Season 2 to upload and then they could take all my tokens. I just want to read as much for MPL as we can, whether it is from Lily or from any of our lovely writers!


End file.
